


Between the Cheeks

by chickenoodlesoup



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Couch Sex, Kink Discovery, M/M, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Panties, Sub Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Top Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit, im so tired i made this over the span of two hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenoodlesoup/pseuds/chickenoodlesoup
Summary: Kihyun eats ass.





	Between the Cheeks

Under Hyunwoo’s pink sweater, was thin panties that hung on his waist. Kihyun could not resist this home outfit of the day. Those panties hugging his ass made it look undeniably massive. Kihyun almost had one of those anime nosebleeds when he saw it. Hyunwoo, oblivious to everything, was laying on their leather sofa.

Kihyun already felt himself growing in his jeans. He had to get his hands on Hyunwoo.

With no hesitance Kihyun’s hand’s ran wild on Hyunwoo’s bare thighs. Up his torso and back down, pulling him closer by the hips. A gasp came out of Hyunwoo’s mouth as he covered his blushing face with his sweater-paws. 

His red, plump lips agape when Kihyun touched him right on his love handles and his mouth occupied his spread thighs. Sucking in big red blotches, he anticipated their morph into beautiful purple circles that would cake Hyunwoo’s thighs. Showing the world who Hyunwoo belonged to. 

Kihyun’s lips were soft on Hyunwoo’s thighs, he lightly dragged his teeth against them.

Hyunwoo was panting, chest heaving. His entire chest, neck, and face were red. His panties were getting soaked by the minute. Kihyun kept getting closer and closer to his dick. 

Through the thin panties, Hyunwoo could feel Kihyun’s breath on his leaking tip. Hyunwoo moaned out, his head leaning on the arm of the couch. Kihyun’s nimble fingers hooked around the side, they came off swiftly with one single pull. 

Kihyun’s head went under Hyunwoo’s sweater to pleasure him. Despite Hyunwoo not being able to see the man between his thighs, he felt every flick of Kihyun’s tongue. He felt it between his balls, massaging his taint, and almost touching his rim. 

Hyunwoo whined, his eyes screwing shut and his eyebrows furrowing. Kihyun skipped over the silver and wanted to get right to the gold. “Turn over,” Kihyun commanded, Hyunwoo complied immediately. His elbows supported him on the arm of the couch as Kihyun’s tongue circled his rim teasingly. 

The teasing was unbearable. “Please Ki!” Hyunwoo could feel Kihyun’s lips forming a smirk. 

“You wanna cum from just my tongue baby?” Kihyun took Hyunwoo’s loud “ah” as a yes. He grabbed his hyung’s waist, bringing him back to his mouth. Tongue slipping in quickly, circling Hyunwoo’s walls desperately. Kihyun’s hot breath set the other on fire, feeling his nerves burning from the pleasure.

Hyunwoo’s nose scrunched up and his thick lips opened up again to release his moans. His hole clenched around Kihyun’s tongue when Kihyun’s thin lips closed around his rim. 

Kihyun’s fingers draped over his thigh muscle, giving it a harsh squeeze. His fingers will leave marks on the baby-soft skin. Hyunwoo will look so pretty after, his hole eaten, cock dripping with cum, and marks almost everywhere on his body. Kihyun pulled his tongue out, then kissing right on Hyunwoo’s tailbone and on his taint. 

“You’re such a tease, Ki.” Hyunwoo’s point was so much more true when Kihyun laughed and smacked his left cheek, watching it jiggle. Hyunwoo jerked forward, his cock dripping more precum, the younger taking note of this. Kihyun's lips were swollen and then proceeded to mouth his ballsack and he let go of Hyunwoo's thighs. Letting Hyunwoo rock back on Kihyun’s face. Every time he pulled back to kiss an untouched section of the body in front of him, Hyunwoo would chase his skilled lips. Kihyun should have just suggested the elder ride his face, but the control he had was luxerious.

Tongue quickly penetrating Hyunwoo again, Kihyun’s eyebrows raised confidently. Hyunwoo was practically wrapped around his finger at his command. His hand snuck up on Hyunwoo’s neglected cock between his thighs. All his fingers squeezed the thick cock. “Oppa!” Kihyun’s face turned red, and his tongue stopped. 

Kihyun’s own cock suddenly started to ache in his pants. Retaliating to Hyunwoo’s words he tugged on Hyunwoo’s dick _hard_, the other male mewled. Kihyun thought he was enjoying this too much. 

“Oppa! Please!” The abuse on Hyunwoo’s member was just enough for him to release hot cum on the leather couch. His head snapped backwards, craning his neck. 

Kihyun’s cheeks held a darker blush as he felt himself cum in his pants. Hyunwoo went limp, breathing hard out of his lips that were covered in saliva. Kihyun motioned him over, he climbed onto Kihyun’s quads despite his own shaking thighs from his hard orgasm.

“You like what I did? You like when I call you, oppa?” Kihyun scowled playfully as he smacked Hyunwoo flat on his right ass-cheek, a red handprint appearing. Hyunwoo’s breath hitched, him blushing now.

Kihyun smiled, “You like being spanked baby?”

Hyunwoo wanted to smack that shit-eating grin right off his dongsaeng’s face. “Alright we’re even.”

**Author's Note:**

> sub shownu is best shownu


End file.
